Love Game II
by Lavi Black
Summary: Duas pessoas. Uma boate. Uma música. O amor já existente. A sedução em forma de dança. A batida é o que falta para se dê o start no jogo do amor.


**Notas: Esse é um conjunto de fanfics com o título "Love Game". Essa é a segunda versão. Bleach. (primeira versão – Death Note)**

**Love Game**

**Bleach Versão I**

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, I love game _

Ele não podia acreditar na visão que seus olhos tinham. Nunca imaginara que aquele rapaz tão sério poderia dançar tão bem! E de uma forma um tanto quanto..._sensual._ Seus olhos escuros não perdiam nenhum movimento do corpo pálido à sua frente. Cada movimento era imediatamente captado desde um simples rodar de pulsos até o balanço dos quadris, que sempre seguiam o ritmo da música. Passou a língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os. Não conseguia mais ficar parado apenas admirando, precisava agir! Precisava daquele corpo! Precisava _dançar_...

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it _

Aproximou-se do rapaz moreno furtivamente, rondando-o como um predador ronda sua presa antes do ataque decisivo. Tocou levemente a cintura alheia, por trás. O outro levantou o olhar ao sentir o toque, seus olhos azuis encarando o olhar escuro, mas não parou de dançar. Continuava mexendo seus quadris no ritmo da música, plenamente consciente da mão em sua cintura.

O dono dos olhos escuros colocou sua outra mão no outro lado da cintura do dono dos olhos azuis. Abaixou a face, encostando-a nos fios negros do outro rapaz, sentindo o suave perfume que emanavam. Sorriu de um jeito moleque antes de morder a orelha pálida tão próxima a seus lábios enquanto deslizava os braços pela cintura do rapaz, abraçando-o e puxando-o para si. Um suspiro deixou os lábios finos do moreno de olhos azuis.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that stick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

Com seu corpo colado ao do outro, o rapaz de olhos escuros pôs-se a dançar, seus quadris acompanhando os movimentos dos quadris de seu parceiro em um perfeito sincronismo. O dono dos olhos azuis continuava a dançar, sem impor nenhum impedimento aos movimentos do outro. Muito pelo contrário. O moreno levantou sua mão pálida, levando-a para trás, procurando, buscando, aquele que dançava consigo. Seu toque encontrou a maciez dos fios claros, sua mão deslizando por eles até alcançar o rosto, onde parou.

_Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in that game?  
Doin' love game  
Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in that game?  
Doin' love game _

O dono dos fios claros largou um lado da cintura do moreno para segurar a mão que acariciava seu rosto. Seu corpo sempre se movendo, junto com o outro. Colados no ritmo da música. Levou a mão que o acariciava até seus lábios, beijando a palma pálida, deslizando sua língua por ela até alcançar os dedos, lambendo um por um, chupando um por um, arrancando sensuais suspiros do moreno.

_I'm on a mission  
And it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest  
I'm educated in sex, yes  
Now I want it bad, want it bad  
I love game, I love game _

Largou os dedos do moreno e direcionou seus lábios para o pescoço pálido. Sua mão ainda acariciando sensualmente a mão alheia. O dono dos olhos azuis largou o pescoço de encontro ao seu ombro, dando-lhe mais espaço. Sua língua passeava pela pálida pele com leves lambidas que eram intercaladas por suaves beijos e inofensivos deslizes de dentes. A cada carícia mais e mais suspiros deixavam os lábios do moreno que ainda movimentava seu corpo de acordo com o ritmo da música, só que agora de encontro ao corpo do rapaz de olhos escuros.

_I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
With a boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game_

_(I love game!)_

O dono dos olhos escuros deixou que a mão que ainda se encontrava na cintura do moreno deslizasse para dentro da blusa social, tocando diretamente a pele quente e pálida. Sua mão subia e descia pelo abdômen trabalhado, sua outra mão acariciava a mão que antes fora beijava, seus lábios marcavam o pescoço pálido que começava a avermelhar, seus quadris seguiam o ritmo da música, de encontro aos quadris alheios, estes por sua vez, dançavam de encontro aos seus. Ele não aguentaria por muito mais tempo. Aquele rapaz era sensualmente irresistível! Ainda mais quando dançava de maneira tão sexy vestido tão seria e socialmente! Com certeza aquele festa "social" fora uma grande idéia!

Ele não aguentava mais os movimentos que seus corpos faziam, um de encontro ao outro, era provocante demais! Precisava acabar com aquela dança! _Necessitava_ daquele corpo pálido!

_Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' love game  
Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' love game _

Afastou seus lábios do pescoço já vermelho por causa de suas carícias, e encostou a boca no ouvido do moreno. Quando falou sua voz saiu abafada pela excitação que sentia, tortuosamente quente e rouca para quem a ouvia:

- _Taichou..._

- _Renji..._ - Byakuya praticamente gemeu o nome de seu Fukotaichou. Estava tão excitado quanto o outro com aquele jogo de sedução em forma de dança.

- Nee... Taichou... Vamos para os aposentos da divisão? - Renji continuava a soprar as palavras diretamente no ouvido do moreno. Seu corpo ainda se movendo, assim como o do outro.

- Não... - o Taichou suspirou.

- Não? - Renji aproveitou e mordeu a orelha de seu querido Taichou.

- Ahn... Vamos para minha casa... - dessa vez, Byakuya literalmente gemeu suas palavras.

- Pra sua casa? - Renji continuava a provocar seu sério Taichou. Guiava seu baixo ventre , no ritmo da música, diretamente para a parte traseira de Byakuya.

- Sim. - Byakuya se afastou um pouco, virando o rosto, podendo assim encarar parcialmente seu Fukotaichou. Seus olhos brilhando de desejo. - Let's play a love game in my room, Renji?

Renji sorriu aproximando seus lábios dos lábios de Byakuya o máximo que podia sem tocá-los.

- Let's play, _Byakuya._

Byakuya retribuiu o sorriso.

Momentos depois, dois rapazes podiam ser vistos ser notados à casa dos Kuchiki, usando o shupo, diga-se de passagem.

_Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' love game  
Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' love game _

**OWARI**

**Notas da Autora: Yo Minna-san! Daijoubu ka?**

**Como disse, aí está a versão de Bleach: Renji x Byakuya! Minha primeira história desse casal que ADORO! 8D**

**Gostaram? Sim? Não? Deixe review! 8D**

**Ah, e se quiserem algum casal em especial podem pedir via review. ^_^**

**Agora o de sempre:**

**Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, obrigada. E que que custa hein? Deixar um reviewzinho para uma autora baka que nem eu? Lembre-se: Faz bem ao coração! Ao seu e ao meu! 8D**

**Obrigada**

**Lavi Black**


End file.
